


The Pacific Standard (Rim) Job

by leesyrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And more characters too, F/M, Fake AH Crew, I'll add more tags as I update, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, but honestly that's just to make the title work, there's a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesyrose/pseuds/leesyrose
Summary: The Fakes are preparing for their biggest heist yet, but Jeremy has something else on his mind.(Jeremy eats the asses of the whole crew and shows them why he's called Rimmy Tim)
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey
Kudos: 30





	The Pacific Standard (Rim) Job

Jeremy watched as Geoff paced around the kitchen of the Los Santos penthouse, shoulders tense and tattooed hands thrumming over the expensive white counter tops.

Geoff had just sent Ryan, Alfredo, Jack and Fiona out to on a reconnaissance mission as preparation for the heist he claimed would be their biggest yet, breaking into the Pacific Standard Bank. The team were out on the first leg, tracking down transponders in Post Op vans that would enable them to remove the dye packs from the bank’s stacks of cash.

It was a simple job, with Fiona and Alfredo navigating the other two towards the Post Op vans, and Matt confirming from the penthouse which vans they needed to hijack and bring back to base.

Still, Geoff couldn’t seem to get rid of the concern that had written itself across his face, and Jeremy knew why. Fiona had joined the crew less than two months ago, and even though she was learning quickly, the girl was still so young, and this was her first actual assignment. So many things can go wrong on a mission, and Jeremy didn’t know what would piss Geoff off more; if Fiona got hurt, or if she fucked it up and got someone else hurt.

Geoff opened the refrigerator for what seemed to be the hundredth time, and Jeremy finally snapped.

“Why don’t you sit down and chill the fuck out, boss.” Jeremy burst, dragging Geoff over to the couch and forcing him down with a firm hand on his shoulder, “They’ll all be fine, and you know Jack won’t let anything happen to Fiona.”

Geoff’s grumble was equal parts annoyance and agreeance, knowing that Jeremy was right.

Since Fiona had joined the Fakes, Jack had taken to Fiona. Jack had always cared for every in the crew, but the age difference between Fiona and herself had caused her to take on an almost motherly role. A tattooed, gun wielding, fast driving mother, but still. There was no way in hell anyone was touching a hair on Fiona’s head.

“Get rid of this shit too, it’s not like you’re gonna hear anything.” Jeremy said as he snatched Geoff’s phone from his hands and tossed it to the other side of the couch.

Geoff looked up at Jeremy, raising a questioning eyebrow and shrugging his arms in annoyance. “So, what the fuck do you want me to do now, sit around and twiddle my fucking thumbs?”

“Well you could start by relaxing a little,” A dark twinkle came across Jeremy’s face, “I could always help you out with that if you’d like?” Jeremy smirked as he knelt down between the legs of the man sitting before him.

“Anything to get you to shut the fuck up at this point.” Geoff growled and unbuckled his belt so he could unzip his jeans and pull out his cock, which was starting to swell in anticipation.

This wasn’t the first time Jeremy had seen Geoff’s cock, with how much time the crew spent together it was inevitable, but it was definitely his first time seeing it this close. He took it in his hand and gave it an experimental tug and watched with eager eyes as Geoff rolled his head back and let out a deep breath, enjoying the friction that was just this side of too dry.

Jeremy removed his hand from Geoff’s dick, causing the older man to return his sights to Jeremy, who locked eyes with the other man while he spat into his palm and returned it to Geoff’s now hard cock. The saliva slickened the movement as Jeremy worked his tight fist along Geoff’s length at an agonising pace, fingers massaging the head at the top of each stroke.

Looking up at Geoff with a wicked smile, Jeremy lowered his head and licked up the length of the older man’s cock. The moan that escaped his mouth sent a shock through Jeremy’s body, straight down his spine to his throbbing cock. He continued to lick at Geoff’s length, running his mouth along the shaft, but he refused to actually take the cock into his mouth and down his throat.

“I swear to God if you don’t get your mouth aro-“ Geoff was cut off with a ragged moan as Jeremy finally took Geoff’s dick between his lips and sunk down to the base. The breathy moan the Geoff let out when Jeremy swallowed around the dick in his throat was music to his ears, causing his hips to buck against the couch in front of him.

Jeremy slid his hands up and slipped his fingers into Geoff’s waistband, pulling the man’s jeans and boxers over his pert ass and down to his ankles. With a pop he pulled off the older man’s dick, a string of saliva connecting his mouth his cock. Jeremy replaced his mouth with his hand while his mouth travelled down, licking and sucking on Geoff’s sack, taking each ball into his mouth and pulling a string of groans and curses from his mouth.

Letting Geoff’s balls fall from his mouth, Jeremy moved even further south and gave a tentative lick along the man’s puckered hole.

“So, you like eating ass as well as sucking dick, huh Dooley?” The older man groaned out, failing in his attempt to sound unaffected. His eyes had gone dark with lust, and from his position Jeremy could clearly see the way Geoff’s dick had jumped at the thought. Jeremy felt his own cock throb with need from where it was tenting in his jeans and pressing uncomfortably against the zipper.

But his pleasure could wait, this was all about Geoff.

“Why do you think they call me Rimmy Tim, boss?”

Jeremy leant down and ran the flat of his tongue along Geoff’s puckered rim, ripping the air right from his lungs before the man could call him out on the cheesy line. Not giving Geoff the time to catch his breath, he repeated the action, this time using the tip of his tongue to catch on the man’s hole. The older man released a punched-out moan, scrambling to grab at Jeremy’s non-existent hair, trying to get his point across; he wanted more.

Jeremy pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle before him and finally Geoff started to relax, letting his arms go slack against the couch. One of Jeremy’s hands pushed Geoff’s thigh up so he could get his head further into the crease of the other man’s ass, his nose pressing against his taint. The other hand continued to pump Geoff’s cock in a tight fist, now timed to match the push of Jeremy’s tongue.

“Fucking hell, Jeremy.” Geoff rasped out, thighs tensing and hips thrusting up into the ring of Jeremy’s fingers, the younger man’s ministrations dragging him towards his high. Taking his boss’s hitched moans as encouragement, Jeremy doubled down on his efforts, plunging his tongue deeper into the older man’s hole and licking against his walls while he hastened the fist working over Geoff’s cock.

“’M close,”

Jeremy pushed his tongue as deep as he could into Geoff’s now spit slicked hole, and on the downwards stroke of his hand, Geoff spilled into Jeremy’s hand with a low grunt, a few strings of the white liquid managing to spurt across the man’s clothed chest.

Overly pleased with himself, Jeremy pulled himself up from where he was positioned between Geoff’s thighs, wiping his mouth across the back of his clean hand. He took in Geoff’s appearance, and Christ, the man was absolutely wrecked; his hair was mussed, his cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink, and beads of sweat covered his pinched brow. Jeremy had to supress a chuckle at the sight, the man barely did anything but sit there, yet he looked like had been fucking for hours.

As Jeremy turned to walk away, Geoff finally composed himself enough to talk.

“You’re the only one who calls you Rimmy Tim.”

Jeremy tossed his head back and let out a hearty laugh, before patting Geoff on the shoulder in mock sympathy and striding out of the room. Geoff turned his head to watch the man leave, when he noticed the mess on his shoulder.

“That was your jizz hand you dirty mother fucker!”  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything significant in four years, so please be kind.


End file.
